Aquela conversa
by Shii-sensei
Summary: deveria ser muito mais agradável se não ministrada por Uchiha Itachi. - U.A.


_**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, pois... Minha criatividade não leva a tanto - tantos capítulos, tantas reviravoltas, tantos absurdos._

__Projeto "Não tinha coragem de postar antes, mas agora tenho muita cara-de-pau para fazê-lo".__

_Fanfic não betada Qualquer erro, por favor, gritem!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aquela conversa<em>**

_deveria ser muito mais agradável se não ministrada por Uchiha Itachi._

_.  
><em>

Uchiha Sasuke odiava fazer perguntas para o seu irmão mais velho. Isso agredia por demasiado o ego super-desenvolvido do garoto. Sasuke era o típico, ou atípico, mancebo de quartoze-quase-quinze anos cujo orgulho ultrapassava os limites do corpo e invadia o espaço dos outros de modo opressivo. Então, para Sasuke, era mais que humilhante não saber de algo. E pior, ter que ir perguntar para o irmão mais velho e mais sarcástico e mais arrogante e mais experiente em invadir o espaço dos outros – no sentido anti-social da palavra.

Sasuke se sentia a última bolacha do pacote no quesito inteligência e quando Kiba chegou à escola dizendo aos amigos que tivera _aquela conversa _com o pai, ele se sentiu desconfortável. Tentou imaginar qual seria a conversa que o descerebrado de caninos salientes poderia ter tido, mas ele, órfão de pai e mãe desde a tenra idade, não fazia a mínima ideia sobre o que pais e filhos conversavam.

Sentiu-se ainda mais perdido e humilhado quando Naruto (seu melhor amigo ainda mais descerebrado que o garoto dos caninos e também órfão de pais) zombou Kiba ao dizer que ele era um bebê que não pegava ninguém, pois seu padrinho Jiraya (escritor de livros duvidosos e tarado assumido) tivera _aquela conversa_ com ele aos doze anos.

Shino e Chouji admitiram que a tiveram no ano anterior. Ao ser indagado, Shikamaru bocejou, resmungou e chutou uns dez-onze anos, algo totalmente normal se o QI dele fosse levado em consideração.

Enquanto Sasuke estava no limite de sua zona de conforto, estava tudo bem. Mas em um segundo, a conversa se voltou contra ele.

- E aí, Sasuke. Quantos anos você tinha quando seu pai teve _aquela conversa_ com você?

Kiba não tinha percebido a bola fora que dera até Shino lhe empurrar levemente. O clima tinha ficado tenso.

- Foi mal. – desculpou-se meio sem-graça.

Sasuke arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e levantou um canto dos lábios na forma de um sorriso arrogante.

- Humph. Eu não preciso ter _aquela conversa_, seu idiota.

Todo mundo pareceu ter engolido a mentira, pois agiram da maneira de sempre.

Agora Sasuke caminhava pelo corredor da morte para encontrar um Itachi carregado em cafeína e acordado a mais de doze horas enfrente ao computador. A Bolsa de Valores era instável e, ainda por cima, possessiva.

- O que você quer? – perguntou o Uchiha mais velho sem tirar os olhos do monitor.

De repente, Sasuke se esqueceu da fantástica habilidade da fala e se sentiu extremamente infantil como se fosse confessar ter urinado na cama durante a noite.

- Se quer só servir de pilastra, me traz uma xícara de café antes.

Sasuke respirou fundo e engoliu a vontade puxar Itachi pelos cabelos e bater com a testa dele no teclado do notebook. Até sangrar. E ele finalmente descobrir se o mais velho era realmente humano, e não uma máquina extraterrestre como concluía seu Arquivo I.

- Itachi, preciso te fazer uma pergunta.

- Hn. – típica resposta automática Uchiha de não-estou-prestando-a-devida-atenção-em-você fora ativada.

- O pessoal da escola estava conversando e...

Itachi se virou para ele acompanhado de um rangido quase sobrenatural da cadeira. O sorriso em seu rosto foi causa da morte de uma família inteira de pernilongos. Um frio na espinha fez Sasuke se calar.

- Vai me pedir permissão para ir acampar, otouto?

Sasuke tentou se manter inalcançável, indiferente e frio como costumava ser. Mas talvez um pequeno tremelique em seu rosto possa ter denunciado sua fúria interior. E, acima de tudo, o olhar sarcasticamente ameaçador e sonolento de Itachi o fazia sentir um... um Naruto da vida. Sua posição era, no mínimo, desconfortável.

Já que tentar conversar e preparar o terreno não estava funcionando muito bem, Sasuke revolveu desembuchar logo de uma vez.

- Itachi, o que é ter _aquela conversa_?

O mais velho abriu a boca e piscou algumas vezes, sem saber o que falar. Era tão raro para Sasuke ver aquela reação – ou falta dela – do irmão que ele cogitou em pegar uma filmadora. Também esperou pelo fim do mundo, mas nada de mais aconteceu. Um leve tremor talvez, e somente isso.

Itachi tinha a irritante mania de dar a palavra final, de revidar com algum comentário sarcástico ou, pelo menos, rir com extrema superioridade. Nunca o vira surpreso (salvo na embaraçosa vez em que um erro de comunicação fez Itachi pensar que Sasuke fosse gay) nem cuidadoso em escolher as palavras certas.

O Uchiha mais velho passou a mão pelos cabelos compridos e disse, com um ar sério e responsável:

- Sasuke, precisamos ter _aquela conversa_.

De repente, toda a curiosidade do mais novo se dissipara.

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A.:** Acho cada coisa no meu computador que um dia ainda acho alguns arquivos secretos do FBI. Essa é uma ficlet antiguinha, mas até que não ficou tããão ruim - eu acho. Era para ser engraçada, mas realmente eu não tenho talento para isso._

_Jaa ne!_


End file.
